


【SD】任性

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 923结尾变化：没有Crowley使用第一刃让Dean复活，而Sam为此有些魔怔了。OOC注意！重刷第九季后无脑发泄（? 或者报社（？





	【SD】任性

他们不该吵架的。  
一本书掉在了地上，恼人声响打断了飘忽的思绪，宿醉带来的头痛再次回到Sam身上，但这回可没有飞来的醒酒药――他们前阵子大吵了一架，之后Dean再没理过他。  
Sam承认那时候自己的话说得重了一些，“你只是不愿意自己一个人”或许还带着点质问，“如果你死了我不会去救你”就真的是非常明显的气话了，至于“不再做兄弟”――又不是第一次了不是吗？他们总会和好的。但Dean的脑回路永远不跟自己在一条线上，他认识不到他的错误，而当时需要解决的目标Metatron力量太过庞大，Dean胳膊上还有个血印待处理，他们也没有时间认真思考。现在一切告一段落，Dean却完全不愿意理他了。  
最开始是早餐。早餐从来都是Dean在做，常吃的包括每人能吃两个的汉堡、Dean离不了的煎培根，比酒店新毛巾都整齐的煎蛋卷以及Sam钟爱但Dean异常嫌弃的蔬菜沙拉，Sam到现在都没搞明白，明明都是煎蛋、肉排、生菜、沙拉酱和汉堡胚子堆叠，为什么Dean就能做出惊艳口味而自己完全不行，不过这个问题以往完全不需要多担心因为Dean总会做早餐。但现在，Sam每天晨跑回来餐桌上什么都没有，他只能自己动手。三十多岁的人当然能喂饱自己，最多味道比Dean差点。  
Sam想念Dean做的早餐，他由衷希望Dean能重新掌勺，Dean再偷偷往自己的沙拉里藏煎培根也没关系。

再后来是一整天。当Sam在阅读那些文献和文件的间隙来一瓶啤酒，啤酒往往是Dean抛过来（Sam总能准确无误地接住），或者由Sam从冰箱里拿出来，瓶颈还带着冷气凝结的水珠，他们一人一瓶，沉默或者闲聊都无所谓，他们坐一起就很满足。但Sam那天拿出两瓶啤酒，下意识叫了一声“Dean”，没人回应。他不得不将原本给Dean的那一瓶放回去。  
太多资料需要查阅，第一刃、Metatron、天堂大门……即便是习惯大量阅读和检索的Sam长时间工作也吃不消，Dean过去如果发现这一点一定会加入到查资料的行列里来。两个人的效率永远比一个人高，虽然他有时候会查着查着打瞌睡（Sam讨厌处理资料上的口水，但睡着的Dean有一种奇怪的安静和可爱——这绝对不能让Dean知道）。如今关于第一刃和该隐血印的资料已经摊在了桌子的每个角落，Sam跟前的文献摞得比他本人还高，Dean却还没有出现，就像他打定了主意天塌也不出现在Sam面前。  
这不公平。Sam将脑袋埋在那些故纸堆里时想。凭什么我为你累死累活查文献你却赖在房间享受老掉牙的摇滚音乐。  
但Dean还在生气，这也就不算什么不可原谅的事了。

地堡说大确实大，但两个人也不可能完全不碰面，何况他们这么多年的时间表也并非完全错开。所以Sam稍微推迟或提早某些日常行程，其实有时候还能对Dean短暂一瞥。比如晨跑早回来十几分钟冲澡，他能看到Dean打着哈欠离开洗漱间的背影；再比如擦着Dean固定洗车结束的时间下到车库并保证不被发现，Dean的侧脸能停留在视线里好一会儿；或者某个打到Dean手机上的、比较容易并且单人就能很快完成的求助电话结束，Dean提着包出门前还是知道打个招呼的。Sam多多少少为此有点怨怼，他想抓住Dean的领子摇晃这个告诉他“你不能完全不理我”，可很明显这会惹毛Dean，被惹毛的Dean没准会跑得更远，开着Impala来一段公路旅行，或者真的两个人一拍两散分道扬镳各自猎魔——完全不行，Sam现在可不能放跑他，该隐血印还没解决，他们的问题还没完全解决，Dean还没明白，他们都还没明白，所以完全不行。  
这么僵持着不是办法，但Dean还在这里，Sam每晚睡前路过Dean的房间都能从门缝看到房间里透出的灯光，所以还行。  
时间对于他们来说不是问题，从来都不是。

当又一个夜晚，Sam对着一无所获的文献发呆，客厅里响起翅膀扑打的声音，Castiel随之而来。Castiel看上去有点着急，他甚至只冲着Sam点点头就抬腿要往后面房间去。  
“嗨，Cass。”Sam不得不主动打招呼，“Dean还在睡，别去吵他，他的起床气你知道。”  
“Sam。”Castiel叫他的名字，欲言又止，蓝眼睛里莫名带着点怜悯。  
“我知道，谈谈什么。”Sam摇头，他不打算跟Castiel多客套，要忙的事情还很多。“就，拜托，别去吵Dean。”  
最后Castiel直接离开了，就像来时一样安静。

Castiel离开后Sam半页纸都读不进去，尽管现在没有人打扰他和Dean，而且Dean这个点睡了，他还是有些心绪不宁。  
“我就去看一眼。”起身走向房间的Sam自我催眠一般道，“看一眼就走。”  
走廊昏暗，Sam小心翼翼贴近Dean的房间，将门推开了一条缝隙望进去。他当然得小心，Dean现在不高兴见到自己，Sam清楚。

床上的身影背对着门，把自己全部埋在柔软织物里，半点都不愿意漏。但蓝牙播放器的灯还亮着，之前Sam送的头戴式耳机严严实实扣住耳朵的位置。床上的人完全听不到Sam的动静。  
Sam不能和以往一样径直进去把他拍起来要求谈谈，因为他们现在“不是兄弟”，这话还是Sam自己说的，而且Sam从不是更擅于妥协的那个，Dean这回完全没有低头先示弱的意思。  
这别提让人多难以忍受了。

但Dean还在这里，所以一切都还行。  
Sam满足又难过地想，随手关上了门。


End file.
